Serenity and Sorrow
by RELiC-SPiRiT
Summary: Kurogane was holding Tomoyo so tight Fay thought the ninja would never let go. A 'what if' situation, set in Nihon Country, after the adventure. Rated T just to be safe.


Wow. I've been off school since the end of April and only now I am posting something?! There is seriously something wrong with me :P. But here I am with another KuroxTomo fic! I thought this one could stand alone, because I didn't think it would fit in with my "Becoming the Man She Loves" series.

I uploaded this and upon previewing it I realized I totally left out a huge paragraph. Copy and Paste did not like me, and then I couldn't figure out how to edit it. Sorry.

**Title**: Serenity and Sorrow

**Rating: **T. A milder T.

**Summary: **basically a "what would happen if...?" situation. This is set in Nihon Country, way after the end of Tsubasa. Fay is living with Kurogane and Tomoyo, doing whatever CLAMP decides he'll do when he lives in Nihon (if Kuro ever ends up in Nihon...).I've made it so Kurogane and Tomoyo are more than 'just friends' and I've made Kurogane and Fai very close friends.

**Warnings: **Nothing scandalous happens, no swearing, rated T because this deals with death and dying.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to CLAMP, genius CLAMP and thier plotlines of epic confusion and characters of wicked and incredible design.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Serenity and Sorrow**

Fay found Kurogane in a sheltered corner of the garden, underneath a peach tree, Tomoyo curled in his lap and arms. Kurogane was holding her so close Fay couldn't tell where their kimonos began and where their familiar forms ended, despite the black and red hakama Kurogane wore and the dark blue kimono Tomoyo had donned earlier that morning. Everything was still, save for the gentle sway of flower laden tree branches and the drifting petals in the light wind.

The vampire could tell by the way Kurogane's body was shielding Tomoyo the ninja was trying to protect the princess from the world. It felt like Fay was intruding on a private moment, one none should ever witness; it made Fay's heart twinge painfully, and he wondered if it was because he was watching the stoic ninja show tender emotion or if it was because it was Kurogane's first and last time holding Tomoyo. But he was not here to snoop, nor tease; Fay simply came to be with them. That is, if Kurogane did not growl at him to leave, to give him some peace for a while with his princess. He could only hope that Kurogane would understand Fay's reasoning's for coming into the garden, despite the ninja's words of warning before he had disappeared into the rows of peach trees, the princess in his arms.

But, this moment was different. This was a moment Fay hoped he would never have to witness.

Quietly, as not to disturb them, Fay stepped off the tiled path and onto the lush grass, his feet barely whispering over the earth. The Lead Ninja still heard him—Kurogane's head lifted slightly, his back tensing. Fay ducked under a low hanging branch and brushed off the pale orange petals from his hair and clothes. The air around Kurogane was tense, giving Fay a silent warning, to not get so close, to perhaps disappear so he could leave them in peace.

Slowly, Fay crouched down beside Kurogane, a little ways off, and looked at the princess in the ninja's arms. He pointedly avoided Kurogane's red eyed glare—this time, that gaze would not make Fay leave. Tomoyo's hair was spilling over her shoulders and trailing down Kurogane's hands, her head resting against his shoulder, and Tomoyo was smiling at Fay. Except her eyes were glassy and staring straight over Kurogane's shoulder, her skin pasty and no longer the creamy shine, her lips faded to white. Fay's lips twitched into a small sad smile, and he glanced at Kurogane, who still had not moved or told him to clear off. Something inside Fay gave a painful pull and he wished this moment was not so. Somehow, Fay wished the two broken arrowheads that were lodged in Tomoyo's body were in his own, that he could have leapt in front of her to take the blow.

Gently Fay reached out a hand and laid it on Kurogane's arm. He could feel the muscles quivering under his touch, and Fay was surprised he did not fly into a rage right then and there—here he was, disobeying Kurogane's request and invading his peace, his sanctuary. There was no movement; only the feel of something inside raging to break free. Taking a breath, Fay reached with his other hand towards Tomoyo and slowly closed her eyes, fusing the image of those amethyst orbs on his heart.

Fay gently squeezed Kurogane's arm. "She's left us now, Kuro-kun. Let her go," Fay said softly, and as soon as the words left his mouth the tense aura around Kurogane broke, his big hands clenching Tomoyo's body even closer to him, his chest rising and falling, red eyes only now looking down at his princess. And then Fay realized; perhaps Kurogane had been waiting for Fay, waiting for him to come and do what Kurogane never thought he would have to face in his life. Perhaps Kurogane searched for solace so they could lay her to rest together.

Fay heard the tears rather than saw them. He gave Kurogane that solace as he slid an arm around the ninja's shaking shoulders and pressed his lips near Kurogane's temple, trying hard to not let his own tears fall.


End file.
